University Days
by BellsFray
Summary: Edward se pasa el día, y parte de la noche, pidiéndome una cita. Alice está loca por la ropa y por conseguirme un chico. Mike, nuestro vecino, por decorarnos la casa. Estos son mis compañeros de piso.
1. Apartamento nuevo, gente nueva

Me encantaría decir que todo es mío. Pero no, los personajes son de Meyer.

Hay OoC en algunos personajes. O no, quien sabe xD

_**University Days**_

**Prologo**

Hay momentos en los que vuelves la vista al pasado, y sonríes con añoranza, recordando todos aquellos buenos momentos que viviste y que alguna razón u otra, ya no volverían a repetir-se. Este es mi caso. Hace un año que me marché, y añoro aquellos días de una forma casi inhumana, pero, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? No tan solo conservo los buenos momentos, los malos, también me atormentan. Sin embargo, aunque tuvieras una decisión tomada, de esas que tienes por seguro que nada cambiará, un hecho, un simple gesto, puede cambiarlo todo.

_—_ Vuelve, Bella. Por favor.

Y puede que era solo eso lo que necesitara escuchar, realmente.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Apartamento nuevo, gente nueva<strong>

Después de dos años viviendo en una residencia de estudiantes, por fin me independizaba a un apartamento. Me había costado un poco encontrar compañeros, pero por fin, mi mejor amiga desde que inicié la universidad, Alice, y un chico de su clase, habían accedido a ser mis compañeros de piso. Al chico no le conocía, tan solo de oídas, y es que mi amiga estaba coladita por él, aunque por lo visto, el chico era más bien pasota, y de este dato se suponía que no sabía nada. Fuera como fuera, no dudaba en que mi nueva vida no sería aburrida.

Aquella mañana de sábado, a una semana del inicio de mi tercer curso en la universidad, llegué al nuevo apartamento, el cual había visto apenas dos meses antes, y había firmado el contrato. Mis padres habían venido para ayudarme a dejar las cosas, pero una vez vieron que todo estaba en orden, me dieron un gran abrazo y se fueron de nuevo a casa, en Forks, de forma que me quedé sola en el apartamento hasta que llegaran Alice y el otro chico. Fui a mi habitación, la cual había elegido meses atrás mediante sorteo con Alice, era la que se encontraba al final del pasillo, justo en medio de las otras dos habitaciones. Alice no se había quejado, ya que la habitación de su futuro novio, como ella le llamaba, se encontraba justo delante de la suya. Me encontraba en mi habitación, desempaquetando y ordenándolo todo, cuando sonó el timbre. Supuse que sería Alice, ya que me dijo que llegaría esa mañana, y me di prisa en ir a abrir la puerta.

_—_¡Alice! –grité, sonriente, abriendo la puerta principal.

_—_Creo que no. Eres Bella, ¿cierto?

No pude más que asentir con la cabeza. Delante de mí, se encontraba el chico más guapo que jamás hubiera visto hacia la fecha. Con el pelo castaño, con tonalidades cobrizas, que le caía rebeldemente sobre la frente, con unos grandes ojos verdes que me observaban divertidos, a juego con una media sonrisa dibujada perfectamente en sus labios, que dejaban entrever una también perfecta y blanca dentadura.

_—_¿Tú eres…?

_—_Soy Edward Masen, supongo que Alice te habrá hablado de mí.

¡¿Este era el futuro novio de Alice? En aquel momento, mi mente solo podía pensar en una cosa: _¿Por qué a mí carrera no van chicos así? ¡¿Por qué?_

_—_Eh, sí…¡pasa, pasa! –abrí más la puerta, para que pudiese entrar, él y la caja que llevaba en brazos. ¡Y encima era fuerte! Me preguntaba como se vería sin camisa, porque parecía estar la mar de bien. _Ah, no, para el carro, deja de pensar en esas cosas, _me decía mi conciencia. Bendita conciencia_—_Alice me había dicho que llegarías esta tarde_—_ añadí, mientras le guiaba a su habitación.

_—_Bueno, ayer nos comunicaron que el tren que llegaba esta tarde estaba cancelado, y nos ofrecieron el que llegaba ahora. Aunque para cogerlo me he tenido que levantar a las cuatro de la mañana…

_—_¡¿Tan pronto?

Edward me miró, levantando una ceja, aunque con un rostro realmente inexpresivo.

_—_Supongo que tú no habrías podido madrugar tanto.

_—¿_Y porqué supones eso? –inquirí, con el ceño fruncido.

Él se encogió de hombros, aún con aquella mueca de inexpresión total en el rostro:

_—_Te ves bastante dormilona –y dicho esto, entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

_—_¡¿Perdonaaa? –le grité a la puerta, a la que estuve a punto de aporrear de rabia. Su apariencia no se correspondía en nada con el interior. ¡Vaya creído!

De mi actitud que seguramente me habría dejado más en evidencia, me salvó de nuevo el timbre. Esta vez sí debería ser Alice, así que corrí a abrir tan solo para decirle el pedazo de neanderthal que era el chico que tanto le gustaba. Pero de nuevo, no era Alice.

_—_¡Hola, vecina!

Mi cara debería de ser un poema. Delante de mí, se encontraba un chico, muy pero que muy estrafalario. El pelo rubio lo llevaba engominado, unos ojos azules saltones, y una sonrisa bastante alocada, junto con su vestimenta, unos pantalones de pitillo bastante apretados con una camisa rosa con un gran corazón rojo en el centro. Lo dicho, estrafalario total.

_—_¿Y tú eres…? –el shock que mostraba mi voz no tenia precio.

_—_¡Mike!¡Vuestro vecino! ¡Aiiis! ¡Es tan guay tener por fin vecinas! –y dicho esto, me dio dos sonoros besos en la mejilla_—_ ¡vamos a ser grandes amigos! Te llamas Bella, según el buzón. O Alice, ese nombre también estaba…

_—_Sí, soy Bella. Esto…Mike…estoy algo liada deshaciendo la maleta…

_—_¡Ya! ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¡Soy fantástico decorando!

_—_Eh, muchas gracias, pero no es necesario…

Mike hizo una mueca, pero enseguida se recompuso.

_—_¡No pasa nada! Volveré más tarde para dar el visto bueno a vuestro pisito. ¡Pasaros por el mío cuando queráis! ¡Besines! –y dicho esto, se metió en el apartamento de delante nuestro.

Cerré la puerta, aún intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en el último cuarto de hora. Me dirigí a mi habitación, respirando hondo, al mismo tiempo que Edward salía de la suya, en dirección a la entrada done aún tenía sus otras cajas. Se me quedó mirando, pero yo le ignoré y me encerré en mi habitación, donde seguí ordenando cosas. No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

_—_¿Bella?

_—_¿Qué quieres? –dije en tono bastante cortante. Si una persona me caía mal desde un primer momento, ya era bastante difícil que me cayera bien en un futuro.

_—_¿Podrías enseñarme el apartamento? No sé donde están las cosas, y…

_—_¿No te lo puede enseñar Alice más tarde?

_—_¿No te han dicho que eres bastante maleducada?

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación de un tirón, y mi furia aumentó cuando vi que Edward volvía a tener dibujada aquella sonrisa tan irritante.

_—_¿Y tú que eres un poco irritante?

_—_ Realmente no.

_—_Pues ya lo sabes.

Me quedé allí, retándole con la mirada. Pero no, no había manera de quitarle aquella sonrisa tan estúpida de su boca.

-Me siento halagado.

Gruñí y fui a cerrar de nuevo la puerta, pero Edward me lo impidió, poniendo un pie en medio.

_—_Deberías controlar ese genio tuyo, te enfadas por nada.

_—_No es cierto.

_—_Sí lo es.

Respiré hondo y apoyé mi cabeza en un lado de la puerta.

_—_Bien, no hemos empezado con buen pie.

_—_En eso te doy la razón. ¿Volvemos a empezar? Soy Edward Masen –dijo, dándome la mano, la cual estreché, algo reticente.

_—_Bella Swan –respondí, forzando una sonrisa. Venga, iba a darle una segunda oportunidad. Todo el mundo se la merecía. Y tampoco parecía tan mal chico, puede que tan solo lo hubiera malinterpretado…

_—_¿Quieres salir conmigo, Bella?

O puede que no. Ahora no evitó que le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

_—_¡Eh, que era broma! –gritó a la puerta cerrada.

_—_¡Más faltaría! –repliqué, y para mi desgracia, noté como me había ruborizado. ¡Arg!

Alice llegó más tarde. Me tocó abrirle a mí, porque Edward estaba ocupado poniendo seguramente su magnifica ropa en el armario, o haciendo a saber que otra cosa perfecta. Bah.

_—_¡Belly! –gritó Alice, abrazándome_—_ ¡me alegro tanto de verte!

_—_Ali…no puedo…respirar…

_—_Ups, perdón –rió_—_ ¡ayúdame a entrar las maletas, porfa!

_—_Claro..._—_cuando se me ocurrió una fantástica idea_—_ o no, espera aquí.

Dejé a una anonada Alice en la puerta y corrí a la habitación de Edward. ¡Ja! Llevar las maletas de Alice que pesaban toneladas hasta su cuarto seria un buen castigo para ese tipejo.

_—_¡Edward! –dije, intentando no gritar para que Alice no me escuchara y así darle una sorpresa.

_—_¿Ahora me quieres? –fue su respuesta, al abrir la puerta.

_—_Oh, no tendrás esa suerte. ¿Podrías ayudar a Alice a entrar sus maletas? Graciaaas.

No le dejé terminar, ya que me metí en mi habitación, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro. En apenas un minuto, escuché un grito, seguido de un:

_—_¡Edward, ya has llegado!

Bien, ya estábamos los tres en el apartamento. Vaya año me esperaba.

* * *

><p>¡Hola gente! Bienvenidas (o bienvenidos) a la historia, y muchas gracias por leer. Esto ha sido como una introducción, los próximos capítulos serán más o menos de esta extensión o incluso más largos. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, es la primera historia que cuelgo en Fanfiction. Mejor dicho, es el primer fic que hago, y me gustaría que me ayudarais a seguir diciendo que os ha parecido :)<p>

¡Intentaré seguir lo antes posible!

_Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte ;)_


	2. Pizzería

Todos sabemos que todos los personajes que salen por aquí son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo lo reitero :)

**_University days_**

**2. Pizzería**

Habían pasado dos días desde que nos habíamos instalado en el apartamento. Edward y yo seguíamos con nuestras diferencias, bueno, él seguía metiéndose conmigo y yo enfurruñándome, pero daba gracias a Dios de que nunca lo hiciera delante de Alice. ¿Sería que le gustaba y quería aparentar esa faceta de chico misterioso y serio? Bah, a saber. Alice por el contrario, siempre que podía me hablaba de Edward.

_—_¿Es guapo verdad? Ahora que vivimos juntos me lo podré ganar. Estoy segura.

_—_Claro, Ali.

_—_¿Por qué pones esa cara de amargada cuando hablamos de Edward?

Miré a mi amiga por encima de mi zumo de naranja, para verla con los brazos en jarra. Ups, debía rectificar mi actitud si no quería que empezara con el discurso "10 razones para amar al chico que me gusta", en este caso nuestro compañero de piso.

_—_Son imaginaciones tuyas Alice, solo estoy cansada.

_—_Tienes razón. Es imposible que Edward te caiga mal. Es tan varonil, tan guapo, tan…

Y la lista de 10 "tan" de Alice fue interrumpida, por la puerta principal abriéndose, y dejando pasar a dos voces:

_—_En serio, tengo que hacer cosas…_—_esa era la voz de Edward.

_—_¡No te preocupes, yo te ayudo! –esa voz también la conocía.

Alice y yo nos asomamos, y vimos a Edward junto a Mike, que volvía a tener esa sonrisa tan alocada en su rostro. Su atención se desvió de Edward a nosotras, cuando nos vio aparecer.

_—_¡Si es Bella! Y la otra chica debe de ser Alice _—_Mike cruzó con dos zancadas el espacio que nos separaba y cogió a Alice de las manos_—_ soy vuestro vecino, Mike. ¡Es un placer conocerte! Ya conozco a Bella del primer día, y hoy me he encontrado con Eddie…

_—_¡Es Edward! –rectificó éste, pasando por su lado y encerrándose en su habitación.

Mike se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Edward había desaparecido con una graciosa mueca dibujada en su rostro afeminado.

_—_Es guapísimo, y también está muy bueno, pero tiene un carácter demasiado agrio para mi gusto.

_—_¡Él es perfecto! –discutió Alice, algo enfurruñada.

Tosí, intentando esconder mi risa.

_—_Oh, así que te gusta, ¿eh? –Mike juntó las dos manos, y juro que esperaba que en cualquier momento empezara a dar saltitos, al más puro estilo Alice_—_ ¡Te ayudaré! Me encanta intervenir en este tipo de historias.

_Oh cielo santo, dime que no ha dicho eso. _Pensé rodando los ojos. Alice sonrió ampliamente y se dieron un abrazo. _Oh, venga ya. ¡Son clavados estos dos!_

_—_¿Y a ti Bella? ¿Nadie que te guste?

Un rostro me vino a la mente cuando Mike pronunció aquellas palabras. Pero no me dio tiempo ni de ruborizarme, porque Alice rió y respondió por mí:

_—_Bella es un repelente de chicos. Nunca ha salido con ninguno, ni tampoco le gustan…

_—_¿Eres lesbiana? –preguntó Mike, con la boca abierta.

_—_¡Por supuesto que no!

Di media vuelta y al igual que Edward, también me encerré en mi habitación, y me dejé caer sobre la cama, tapándome los ojos con un brazo. Qué Alice no supiera que me gustara alguien, no quería decir que ese alguien no existiera. Pero era imposible que él se fijara en mí, así que era un caso perdido darle vueltas al tema. Estuve un buen rato allí, acostada, cuando mi estomago rugió. Me levanté de un salto, y paré el oído al apartamento. No se escuchaba nada. Alice debería haberse ido a algún sitio, y con suerte, Edward la habría acompañado. Me puse mis zapatillas y cogí dinero, y decidí salir a comer.

_—_¿Te vas? –la voz de Edward, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta principal, hizo girarme.

_—_Voy a salir a comer algo.

_—_¡Espera! Te acompaño –me sonrió y volvió a su habitación, para salir en menos de 30 segundos.

_—_¿Y si no quería que me acompañaras? –dije, saliendo al rellano.

_—_Sabes que te mueres de ganas por gozar de mi agradable compañía.

Resoplé, mientras él reía y cerraba la puerta del piso con llave.

_—_¿Dónde está Alice? –pregunté.

_—_Se ha ido_ noséadónde_ con el ser ese que se hace llamar nuestro vecino.

_—_Creo que tampoco quiero saberlo –admití.

Edward volvió a reír por lo bajo, mientras entrábamos los dos en el ascensor.

_—_Estás de muy buen humor está mañana, ¿o me lo parece a mí? –apunté.

_—_Siempre soy así.

_—_Conmigo no.

_—_Porque no sabes captar mi humor.

Decidí no responder, ya que era una causa perdida.

_—_¿Y donde vamos a comer? –preguntó, cuando salimos al exterior.

_—_Hay una pizzería no muy lejos que está muy bien de precio, y las pizzas tampoco están tan mal –intenté que mi voz sonara casual, pero al parecer no funcionó.

_—_¿Tiene algo de especial esa pizzería? –quiso saber, con una ceja levantada.

_—_¿Qué tendría que tener?

Edward se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

_—_No sé…algún chico que trabaja allí, del que estás locamente enamorada, pero él no sabe de tu existencia –respondió, con aire pensativo_—_ eso probablemente explicaría tu mal humor.

_—_Edward, en serio, deja de ver telenovelas para viejas.

_—_Ese argumento no es muy de telenovela.

_—_Pues películas de quinceañeras.

Así llegamos a la pizzería. Nos sentamos en una mesa, esperando a que nos atendieran. Cuando habíamos entrado había echado un vistazo y no le había visto por ninguna parte, de forma que no tenía de qué preocuparme.

_—_Pues no está mal este lugar –dijo Edward, mirando a su alrededor.

_—_Es una pizzería normal y corriente.

_—_¡Bella!

Me giré, para ver la amplia sonrisa de Jacob al lado de nuestra mesa. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, mientras mis mejillas adquirían un suave tono carmesí.

_—_Hola, Jake.

_—_¿No me das un abrazo? –dijo, haciendo un puchero. Reí, e intenté darle un abrazo rápido, pero él me atrapó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Vale, ahora es cuando me toca explicar quien es este chico. Conozco a Jacob en una fiesta de la universidad. Es un chico muy simpático, y porque no decirlo, guapo, por lo que me llamó la atención desde un primer momento. Nos hicimos bastante amigos desde aquella noche y yo muchas veces iba a visitarle a la cafetería donde trabajaba para costearse la carrera, hasta que le ofrecieron un puesto en la pizzería. Jacob estudia Ingeniería mecánica. Y no sé que más decir…a parte de que me gusta bastante, pero lo veo un poco imposible que el sentimiento sea mutuo. ¡Vamos! Es realmente popular con aquella sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico y con ese cuerpo tan musculoso. Al menos podía considerarme su amiga. Sí, podríamos decir que Edward había acertado diciendo que un chico que trabajaba en la pizzería me gustaba, pero el chico en cuestión si conocía de mi existencia.

_—_¿Cómo ha ido el verano? ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte! –me dijo Jacob cuando me soltó, riendo.

_—_¿De verdad? –no pude evitar preguntar, con una amplia sonrisa.

_—_Pues claro, ¡tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Y tú también por lo que veo –si, fue en ese momento cuando la mirada azabache de Jacob se fijó en Edward, que tenía el ceño fruncido levemente.

_—_Oh, este es mi nuevo compañero de piso, Edward –hice las presentaciones rápidamente, pero los dos chicos se saludaron con un apretón de manos, sin decir ni una palabra.

_—_¿Qué os sirvo? –preguntó después Jacob, con la sonrisa un poco forzada.

Después de pedir y de que Jacob se alejara, miré a Edward, que ahora tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro.

_—_Entonces sí que te gustaba alguien.

_—_¡Sht! ¡Baja la voz! –le exigí, con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

_—_¿Me equivoco?

_—_Solo te habías equivocado en la parte de que él no sabe de mi existencia, como has podido comprobar.

_—_Pero mi teoría no era falsa.

_—_No –suspiré.

_—_¿Y por qué esa cara tan larga?

_—_Debo olvidarme de él. Solo me ve como una amiga.

_—_¿Cómo sabes eso?

_—_Se le nota.

Edward no dijo nada más, solo se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Y me vino la mar de bien, porque no me apetecía seguir hablando del tema.

_—_Siempre puedes comprobarlo –dijo de repente, aún mirando por la ventana.

_—_¿Cómo?

La mirada esmeralda de Edward se volvió hacia mí. Y no presagiaba nada bueno.

_—_Dándole celos.

Por mi expresión debió adivinar que no entendía a qué se refería exactamente, por lo que su sonrisa se amplió cuando dijo:

_—_Fingiendo que sales conmigo.

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza, no me venía la inspiración para terminar la última parte, pero pro fin apareció! :)<p>

Muchas gracias _Alishadow_ y _Paty4Hale_, si no fuera por esos dos reviews no creo que hubiera seguido jaja

_Paty4Hale_, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto, de verdad! el proximo capitulo te lo dedicaré a ti! Bueno, soy nueva en el mundo del fanfic, pero ya he escrito varias historias originales, así que algo de práctica tengo jeje, pero muchas gracias, estoy contenta de que te guste mi forma de escribir! :)

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo, que espero que sea pronto!


	3. Cita ficticia

**Los personajes son de Meyer, no míos. La historia, salida de mi cabeza.**

_**University days**_

**3. Cita ficticia**

_—_¡Será una broma! ¿verdad? –aunque empleé ese tipo de mirada que todo el mundo calificaba de asesina, Edward no se espantó lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, dibujó una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

_—_¿Qué hay de malo? Así sabrás si le gustas.

_—_Aparte de que no es jugar limpio, ¿qué te hace pensar que podría fingir ser tu novia? ¡Si no te soporto!

Edward suspiró de forma dramática, antes de volver a exponerme sus argumentos:

_—_Puede que el chico no se haya dado cuenta de que le gustas, y esa posiblemente sería una buena manera. Si ya lo sabe, pues sería una buena forma de hacerle reaccionar. Y en tercer lugar…_—_y entonces señaló con el dedo índice hacia la barra. Me giré, y vi como una bonita chica de larga cabellera azabache sonreía a Jacob de forma coqueta, mientras él le hablaba animadamente.

Apreté mis puños, mientras me giraba hacia Edward, que sonreía triunfante.

_—_Esa expresión ¿significa un sí?

Le miré por encima de mis pestañas, con voz grave, demostrando lo molesta que me encontraba en ese momento.

_—_Significa que vendremos aquí mañana por la noche, fingiendo que tenemos una cita.

_—_¿Puedo tomármelo como una cita real? ¡Era broma, era broma! –añadió, cuando vio que cogía el cuchillo de forma amenazante.

~.~

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice ya había regresado. Al escuchar la puerta, mi pequeña amiga salió del salón, con una amplia sonrisa, que disminuyó un poco cuando me vio junto a Edward. La sonrisa de loca que puso en aquel momento, hizo temer por mi vida.

_—_Esto…Alice...

_—_¡¿Dónde estabais?! ¡¿Habéis tenido una cita y no me he enterado?! ¡¿Eh, eh, eh?! –esto lo dijo con aquella sonrisa maniática que acabo de nombrar y con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Realmente temía por mi vida, pero Edward se encargó de la situación:

_—_¡Alice! Tú puedes ser participe del plan.

El ver a Edward tan risueño hacia ella, hizo que mi pequeña amiga dejara de parecer una psicópata.

_—_¿Qué plan?

_—_A Bella le gusta un chico y…

_—_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y yo porqué no sé nada?!

_—_Alice, relájate –Edward la cogió por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos, con su característica media sonrisa en su rostro- ¿podrías ir a comprar algo para cenar? Tengo que ultimar unos detalles con Bella, y luego te lo contamos todo.

¡Ja! Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que Alice no iba a oponerse a…

_—_¡Vale! ¡Vuelvo enseguida! Comparé helado también.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi amiga ya había salido por la puerta principal. Me quedé mirando a Edward con la boca abierta, pero él tan solo se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse en el sofá, donde me indicó que me sentara. Un poco renuente hizo lo que me pedía, pero intenté sentarme un poco apartada.

_—_ Bien, a partir de ahora tendrás que fingir que me soportas. Incluso si fingimos una relación desde ya…

Calló cuando le eché un cojín en su perfecto rostro.

_—_No estoy del todo convencida con esto de la no-cita, así que no añadas elementos para que la descarte por completo.

Edward tan solo rió.

_—_No seas así. En verdad te mueres por amarme…-me levanté, pero él me cogió el brazo- ¡es broma, mujer!

Me volví a sentar en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

_—_Bien, mañana no pongas esa cara de vieja amargada, tienes que sonreír ampliamente, y mirarme en todo momento.

_—_Y llevar un cartelito que ponga "AMO A EDWARD" colgado del cuello, ¿a que sí? –añadí, con una sonrisa falsa.

_—_No estaría mal –aceptó él, con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

_—_Pues la llevas clara. Mira, creo que esto no funcionará…-hice de nuevo el intento de levantarme, pero Edward me retuvo situándose excepcionalmente cerca invadiendo mi espacio vital, haciendo saltar la alarma roja.

Me miró directamente a los ojos, con esa media sonrisa tan arrebatadora, para luego inclinarse y rozarme la mejilla con sus labios. Me quedé totalmente quieta, sin habla, y luchando por no hiperventilar.

_—_Bella, puedes hacerlo. Y si te gusta alguien y merece realmente la pena, no dejes de luchar por esa persona. A no ser que te haya dado una negativa clara, obvio –añadió, con una risita nerviosa.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Aunque sonreía, sus ojos parecían demostrar que hablaba por experiencia.

_—_Edward, ¿tú…?

_—_¡Hemos vueltoooooooo!

Al escuchar la voz de Alice, di un fuerte empujón a Edward para alejarle de mi lado, haciendo que cayese en el suelo. Alice y Mike entraron en la habitación, mirando a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

_—_¿Qué haces en el suelo, cariño? –preguntó el segundo.

_—_¡No me llames cariño! –respondió Edward, levantándose rápidamente.

Alice me miró con una ceja alzada y yo tan solo sonreí ampliamente.

_—_Bien, ahora nos contáis que tramáis.

~.~

_—_¡¿Jacob Black?! –preguntó Alice, una vez Edward y yo hubiéramos contado la historia.

_—_¡Es tan bonito! –aplaudió Mike, a nuestro lado.

_—_Lo que yo me pregunto es que hace este espécimen aquí –inquirió Edward, mirando a éste último fijamente.

_—_¡Lo sabía, sabía que pasaba algo con él! –seguía Alice.

_—_En verdad me quieres aquí, y lo sabes –Mike guiñó un ojo a Edward, que se estremeció.

_—_¡Eh, no le guiñes el ojo! –intervino Alice- ¡Pero no le pongas morritos!

_—_¿Has pensado, duende, que a lo mejor le intereso?

_—_¡De ninguna manera!

Me froté las sienes, ya que me había empezado a doler horrores.

_—_No te preocupes Bella, irá todo bien –me dijo Edward, alentándome con una sonrisa, la cual no pude evitar devolverle.

_—_¡Mañana por la mañana iremos de compras para que estés ideal y Jacob se de cuenta de una vez que está loquito por ti y así empecéis a salir! –no entendía aún como Alice no se ahogaba, diciendo tantas palabras seguidas sin pausa alguna. Aunque en esa ocasión lo que realmente me hizo estremecer fue la palabra maldita: _compras_.

_—_¡Yo os acompaño! –se apuntó rápidamente Mike.

Miré a Edward pidiéndole ayuda, pero él tan solo rió y se levantó de la mesa.

_—_Creo que me iré un rato a mi habitación. No torturéis demasiado a Bella.

Alice y Mike protestaron ante esto, y mientras Edward reía y se alejaba, juraría que me miró un segundo y me guiñó un ojo. Sacudí la cabeza, mientras notaba que mis mejillas se ruborizaban. ¿En qué lío me había metido?

~.~

_—_¡Lista!

_—_¡¿Puedo entrar ya?!

Estos eran Alice y Mike, respectivamente. Después de toda una mañana de compras, había venido toda la tarde de preparación de mi persona. Alice me había arreglado el pelo y me había maquillado, y por supuesto, me había metido en aquel vestido rojo que ni yo sabía que podía caber ahí dentro.

_—_Estás preciosa, Bells –dijo, emocionada por su obra, o sea, yo arreglada- me encantaría que fuera una cita de verdad y estar en tu lugar –añadió, con un suspiro.

_—_¿Por qué dices eso?

Alice se sentó a mi lado, aún algo desanimada.

_—_ Edward nunca se fijará en mí. A ti en dos días te está haciendo más caso que a mí en un año.

Me preocupé por eso, ya que no quería que mi amiga viera mi digamos_, amistad_, por llamarlo de alguna forma, con Edward de una manera errónea.

_—_Alice, no te rindas, si de verdad te gusta –vale, puede que Edward no hubiese dicho exactamente eso, pero en esencia sí- y no creo, sinceramente, que tenga ese tipo de interés en mí, lo hace por fastidiar.

_—_¿Tú crees?

Sonreí a modo de respuesta y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que Mike aporreaba la puerta:

_—_¡Ali, ¿cuándo saldréis? _—_siguió apremiando Mike- ¡Quiero verte Belly! –rodé los ojos ante el apodo.

Mi amiga y yo reímos y abrimos la puerta. Mike profirió un grito muy poco masculino y me dio un abrazo, mientras gritaba.

_—_¡Fantástica! –repetía sin parar.

Pero mis ojos miraron por encima del hombro de Mike y se encontraron con unos verdes que me miraban bastante abiertos. Edward pareció salir de su trance inicial con una ligera sacudida de cabeza y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_—_Sí, perfecta –dijo.

Noté como me ruborizaba. Tendría que aprender a controlar aquel estúpido rubor, y cuánto antes mejor.

~.~

Nos sentamos en una mesa algo apartada, pero que era de la sección de Jacob, de eso estaba segura. Alice y Mike estaban en el restaurante de delante, mirando atentamente. _Oh, venga ya, comprad palomitas ya de paso_, pensé, rodando los ojos. Mi mirada se trabó con la de Edward, que me miraba por encima de las manos que tenía entrelazadas a la altura de la boca.

_—_¿Qué pasa? –sonreí, y para mi sorpresa, no fue una sonrisa forzada. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a la presencia de Edward, e incluso podría admitir que me sentía cómoda con él.

_—_Alice ha hecho un buen trabajo –sonrió, pero sin apartar las manos.

_—_Oh sí, siempre lo hace –reí. Le miré por encima de mis pestañas, y decidí indagar sobre lo que sentía Edward por Alice, como agradecimiento a ésta por su trabajo en el día de hoy…además, ¡vamos! Se lo debía por todo lo que hacía ella por mí- Edward…esto…

_—_Dios, ¿había algo que se me diera peor que esto? No, yo no había nacido para hacer de casamentera. _Por Alice, Bella_. Cierto, por mi mejor amiga.

Edward había bajado las manos y me miraba con atención y yo notaba que ya me había ruborizado. Mecachis. Me mordí el labio, y en ese mismo momento llegó Jacob, que parecía no demasiado contento.

_—_Hola, Bella, que placer verte de nuevo por aquí –no pasé desapercibido que había ignorado a Edward descaradamente, ni tampoco el tono arisco en su voz.

_—_Hola Jake –sonreí ampliamente- Edward me ha invitado a cenar.

Los dos se miraron y asintieron. Hombres…

_—_¿Qué vais a tomar?

Edward y yo pedimos y Jacob se marchó a por la comida. Me quedé mirando su espalda hasta que desapareció por una de las grandes puertas que llevaban a la cocina, y suspiré.

_—_Estaba celoso –dijo de pronto la voz de Edward.

_—_¿Cómo? –me giré rápidamente a mirarle.

_—_Que estaba celoso –repitió, mirando fijamente la carta. Fruncí el ceño, ya que Edward aquella noche no tenía el ánimo que había tenido en los últimos dos días.

_—_Edward, ¿te pasa algo? –yo y mi gran bocaza, que no sabe estar calladita. Una persona normal lo piensa, analiza más detenidamente el comportamiento, y luego habla. Pero nooooo, yo tenía que decirlo enseguida o no era feliz por lo visto.

Él sonrió a modo de respuesta y se encogió de hombros.

_—_¿Qué me debía de pasar?

Negué con la cabeza. Yo y mi imaginación hacíamos un gran dúo. Retomé de inmediato la conversación.

_—_Jacob no está celoso.

_—_Lo está –sonrió ampliamente. Bien, esto ya me concordaba más con el Edward que "conocía".

_—_Sería bonito que fuese así.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, mientras se despeinaba.

_—_Bella, en serio, ¿lo dices de broma no?

_—_¿El qué? –pregunté, confusa por la pregunta.

Él rió, aunque me pareció más una risa bastante sarcástica.

_—_Eres preciosa –dijo mirándome a los ojos- eres inteligente y tienes sentido del humor. ¿En serio, no te das cuenta de que seguramente tendrás a un montón de tíos haciendo cola por ti?

Parpadeé aún más confundida aún. El Edward amable y halagador era un total descubrimiento para mí, y podía llegar a entender porqué a Alice le gustaba. _¡Alice! _Tenía que averiguar ya los sentimientos de Edward por Alice.

_—_Exageras en sobremanera. Y sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad, pero gracias por intentar subirme la moral.

Edward resopló, pero yo no quería seguir con ese debate, así que fui directa al grano:

_—_Mira, no se me dan bien estas cosas, y quiero decirte algo, e iré directa al grano.

Mi acompañante abrió sus ojos verdes al máximo, al mismo tiempo que una mano ponía una humeante pizza delante de mí y de él.

_—_Buen provecho –dijo Jacob, con la voz apagada, antes de irse casi corriendo.

Miré con el ceño fruncido a Jake y luego a Edward, que aún seguía con aquella expresión de asombro en el rostro.

_—_¿Qué…acaba de pasar? –me atreví a preguntar.

_—_¿Qué ibas a decir? –preguntó a su vez Edward, bastante interesado.

Y entonces repasé lo que había dicho, y la reacción de Jacob. Mi mirada pasó de la pizza a Edward, que me miraba expectante.

_—_Bueno, pues hablaré primero yo –dijo éste- Me gustas.

Eh, eh, vamos a rebobinar.

Yo no había dicho una frase que podía ser malinterpretada por una confesión, ¿verdad? Ni Jacob lo había malentendido, ni Edward tampoco, ¿cierto? Y Edward no terminaba de decir "Me gustas", imposible.

Pero yo era Bella Swan, la chica con más mala suerte del mundo. Y también sabía que no existían los imposibles.

* * *

><p>LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CASI UN AÑO SIN ACTUALIZAR! MATADME! Lo siento de veras, pero entre unas cosas y otras...no había tenido tiempo ni para escribir ni una sola línea, y eso que veo que hay más gente interesada en la historia :( Espero que no me hayáis abandonado, en serio, graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas por todos vuestros reviews :D Bueno en este capi veis como de locos pueden estar todos estos jajaja en verdad concebí la historia así, y eso que no ha llegado Emmett LOL. Intentaré no retrasarme tanto, PROMETIDO!<p>

¡Besis de Mike! O de Edward mejor no? jajajaja


	4. Situaciones

Siempre lo digo, pero bueno. Personajes no míos, de Meyer, pero historia sí :)

_**University Days**_

**4. Situaciones**

Bien, estaba metida en un gran lío. Mi mejor amiga estaba enamorada de un chico, el cual, terminaba de confesarme que yo le gustaba, y esto me lo había dicho delante del chico que me gustaba a mí, quién lo había malinterpretado todo. Era todo tan perfecto y maravilloso –nótese la ironía, por favor-.

_—_¡Muy gracioso! –dije, y dirigí una mirada hacia el lugar donde Jacob había desaparecido- ¿crees que lo habrá malinterpretado todo?

_—_Bella, estoy hablando en serio, por Dios –masculló Edward, con la cabeza entre sus manos- ¿no sientes lo mismo?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Qué hacer en un momento así?

_—_Creía que estábamos fingiendo –me defendí.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero negó con la cabeza. Con un suspiro, empezó a comer, sin decir nada.

_—_Edward, escucha…

_—_Déjalo. Sé lo que vas a decir, y no me apetece escucharlo. Ahora vamos a cenar como habíamos planeado y luego volveremos a casa. Y no te preocupes, no te molestaré más.

El tono frío en que dijo aquellas palabras me heló la sangre. En serio, ¿qué había pasado en tan solo cinco minutos?

Jacob se acercó a la mesa un rato más tarde, más callado de lo normal, para recoger los platos y preguntar si queríamos postre. Pareció notar la tensión que había en la mesa, ya que me miró levantando una ceja, y a modo de respuesta le sonreí. En aquel momento Edward dijo que quería la cuenta de forma algo brusca, por lo que Jacob fue a traérnosla.

_—_No hace falta que seas tan borde –respondí, frunciendo el ceño.

_—_Bueno, me terminas de rechazar por ese tipo. Déjame estar un poco molesto, ¿no? –respondió, con una mirada bastante fría, una mirada que nunca había visto antes en él.

Enrojecí hasta la coronilla y volví mi mirada hacia la mesa. Jacob no tardó en llegar y aunque me resistí, Edward se empeñó en pagar él la cuenta. Me despedí de Jake y salimos al exterior, donde nos encontramos con Alice y Mike.

_—_¡¿Cómo ha ido?! –preguntó mi pequeña amiga.

Suspiré y Edward empezó a caminar hacia casa, sin dirigirles ni una palabra.

_—_¿Qué ha pasado Belly Bells?

Ni siquiera me molesté en rebatirle el mote. Mi vista estaba clavada en la espalda de Edward. Bien, y ahora, ¿cómo solucionaba esto?

.

.

Cuando al día siguiente me levanté, era ya casi medio día. Había tardado bastante en dormirme, después de las emociones vividas la noche anterior. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina, para picar algo de comer, y me sorprendí al ver que no había nadie, solo una nota en la mesa.

_¡Bells! Edward y yo hemos salido a comprar unas cosas. _

_No tardaremos en volver (o sí, quién sabe xD) _

_MUAAAAAACK! (L)_

Rodé los ojos. Una nota muy Alice. La volví a leer con el ceño fruncido. ¿Edward? ¿De compras? ¿CON ALICE? El mundo estaba loco.

Desayuné intentado entender que pasaba ahí, pero no entendía nada. Pensando estaba, cuando sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir, encontrándome con Mike, al que dejé pasar, mientras me terminaba mi tostada.

_—_Hasta comiendo de esa forma tan poco fina estás monísima.

Le saqué la lengua y fui a sentarme en el sofá, mientras él cerraba la puerta y me seguía. Hoy llevaba unos pantalones pitillo azules (bastante cantarines, como siempre) y una camisa ajustada blanca. Al menos no llevaba nada de corazones…

_—_¿Qué pasó anoche Belly? No nos lo contaste –preguntó, haciendo morritos.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente, y no veía descabellado contárselo a Mike, al menos en aquel momento.

_—_Te lo cuento si me prometes que no dirás nada a nadie. A_ nadie_ –remarqué.

Mike hizo el gesto de pasarse la boca con una cremallera, así que tras un suspiro, le conté lo ocurrido. Se llevó una mano a la boca con un gemido muy poco masculino, cuando le conté la declaración de Edward.

_—_¡Sabía que le gustabas! ¡Pero no entiendo porqué le dijiste que no!

_—_¡Porque a mi me gusta Jacob!

_—_Sí, pero ahora estás rallada porqué se ha ido con Alice –recalcó, triunfante.

_—_No estoy rallada, solamente no lo entiendo.

Mike suspiró, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Jolín, no era mi culpa en ser tan cortita en cuanto a sentimientos de la gente se trataba!

_—_Bueno, en cualquier caso, si tanto te gusta Jacob deberías ir y decírselo. No pierdes nada.

_—_A lo mejor pierdo su amistad. Ya perdí ayer una, no quiero perder otra.

_—_Belly, estoy un 99% seguro de que le gustas a ese chico. ¡VE! No todos echan a perder amistades por sentimientos no correspondidos.

Le miré, muda de asombro.

_—_Vaya Mike, estás hecho todo un filosofo.

_—_Lo sé –sonrió, con suficiencia- Y ahora, ¿irás a o no?

.

.

Me había duchado, me había puesto mona (como había dicho Mike), y me había dirigido a la pizzería. Jacob ya estaba allí, hablando con aquella chica, otra vez. Bufé. Aquello no era buena idea. Iba a irme, pero Jake me vio y vino a saludarme.

_—_¡Hey! ¿Otra vez por aquí? No es que me molestes, pero es extraño –sonrió.

Me sonrojé ante aquello, y dirigí mi mirada hacía mis zapatos.

_—_¿Podemos hablar un momento?

_—_Claro, dame un segundo.

Desapareció dentro de la pizzería y volvió unos minutos después, y nos dirigimos a una calle cercana que estaba menos transitada, donde tendríamos más privacidad.

_—_¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, intrigado.

_—_Bien…es que…-_¡Bella suéltalo de una vez! ¡Sin anestesia!- _¡me gustas Jake!

Bueno, mirando mis bambas y más roja que un tomate, pero dicho estaba. Jacob procesó la información por unos segundos.

_—_¿De…de verdad?

Levanté mi vista, esperando encontrarme una mirada apenada, pero por el contrario me encontré con una enorme sonrisa.

_—_De verdad –confirmé, con una sonrisa igual de amplia.

Como premio, recibí un enorme abrazo, mientras él enterraba su rostro en mi pelo.

_—_¡Dios, había perdido toda esperanza! ¡Creía que te gustaba el tipo ese de anoche!

_—_Claro que no –dije, riendo- a decir verdad, solo estábamos fingiendo.

_—_¿Para ponerme celoso? –adivinó, mirándome de nuevo, con una ceja alzada. Reí alegremente, y él me acompañó. Se inclinó, para darme el que sería nuestro primer beso. Sin embargo, aunque era con algo con lo que había soñado desde hacía tanto tiempo, no me sentía tan feliz como esperaba.

_—_¡WHALA!

Jacob y yo dimos un salto, apartándonos un poco, aunque él mantuvo mi cintura bien sujeta, y nos giramos, para encontrarnos con el origen de aquel grito: Alice. Con Edward.

¡Esta era la semana de las situaciones perfectas!

* * *

><p>LO SIENTO OTRA VEZ! ME RETRASO DEMASIADO Y ENCIMA TRAIGO CAPIS HIPER CORTOS!<p>

Siento si este ha sido más serio (se nota que Eddie no está de humor xD) Pero a veces hacen falta estos capis. Ahora ya empieza la historia tal y como la creé. Para que me entendáis, y como compensación por la espera, os dejo un adelanto:

_- Estoy saliendo con Jacob. ¡Quiero a Jacob! ¿No lo puedes entender o qué?_

_- Ya -dibujó en sus labios esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba,_ hey, espera, ¿que tanto me gustaba? BORRAR. DELETE. ENVIAR ARCHIVO A PAPELERA_- por eso te sonrojas cuando me acerco a esta distancia._

_Se puso a escasos centímetros de mis labios. Arrinconada contra la pared que estaba, no es que pudiera hacer gran cosa. Oh vale, está bien, debía admitir que posiblemente tampoco estuviera ofreciendo demasiada resistencia..._

_- Edward, para._

_- ¿Y si no, qué?_

Bueno, hasta ahí. Intentaré no tardar tanto! Besis de Mike :D


End file.
